


Turn All Paris Upside Down

by Copperstown



Series: The One Direction Disney AU Extravaganza [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, But not that much, Disney AU, Fluff, M/M, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copperstown/pseuds/Copperstown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hunchback of Notre Dame AU.</p><p> </p><p>Frollo is inside the cathedral, which means that so is half of Liam’s attention and concentration, because Zayn is also inside the cathedral. Niall took him there after rescuing Zayn from the bonfire he was tied to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn All Paris Upside Down

Liam has to remind himself that he’s a military captain. He’s been to war, slain hundreds of enemies on the battlefield, enemies that were crazy and dead set on whatever insane, sometimes **inhuman** , goal they had. He’s a **soldier**. He has seen terror before and he will most likely see it again.

But standing in the middle of the square in front of Notre Dame, fighting soldiers and guards alongside gypsies and peasants and townspeople, wearing a prisoner’s suit, makes Liam feel like he’s never been in battle before.

Especially because they’re fighting soldiers who fight on behalf of Frollo. Judge Frollo. Who’s supposed to be **good**.

What is the world coming to?

The soldiers and guards are fewer in numbers than the gypsies and the peasants, but that’s also the only advantage Liam’s side has. Peasants, townspeople, and gypsies don’t make up much of an army, and they are all far less experienced in fighting than the soldiers. That’s not to say that some of them can’t hold their own, or more. From where he’s standing in the middle of the square, he can see the gypsy storyteller who tried to hang him and Niall in the Court of Miracles – Louis, maybe? – hanging on a lamppost, where he’s laughing as he deflects arrows with what looks like a soldier’s helmet.

But not all the gypsies are doing so well, and the peasants and townspeople are doing worse than most of the gypsies. Their numbers are a definite advantage, though. There’s enough of them, and they’re determined enough to ensure that the soldiers and guards can’t attack Notre Dame herself, or help Frollo.

Frollo is inside the cathedral, which means that so is half of Liam’s attention and concentration, because Zayn is also inside the cathedral. Niall took him there after rescuing Zayn from the bonfire he was tied to.

Liam looks over his shoulder to make sure his horse is still sitting on that idiot guard that had been harassing Zayn a few days ago, when Liam came back to the city. It is, thankfully, and the guard is still struggling hard to get it off. Liam smiles to himself and turns around just in time to deflect a sword aimed at his back. He tries as hard as he can to not look at Notre Dame every five seconds, because he can’t see anything, anyway, and it’s doing him no good to be focusing on something other than the battle he’s in the middle of. Literally, in the middle of. He’s standing almost exactly in the middle of the square. However, his attempts at paying more attention to the fight are useless and thrown out the window a second later, when Louis calls out his name.

“Liam! Look!”

Liam looks, first at Louis to find out what he’s supposed to be seeing. Louis is pointing at one of the towers on the cathedral, so Liam turns around again. He doesn’t see it at first, but when he does, his heart stops.  
Zayn is leaning over the railing around the edge of the church, clutching Niall’s arm and Niall hangs unmoving over the edge, only held up by Zayn. Frollo is standing on a gargoyle on the railing, with a sword raised above his head, ready to kill both Niall and Zayn.

 **Zayn**.

Liam doesn’t think. He just acts.

He forcefully yanks the nearest crossbow out of the hands of a guard, who protests loudly, but Liam is off towards Notre Dame before the guard can take it back. And Liam runs and runs, not acknowledging the fighting around him in the least, and he doesn’t stop until he’s close enough that he’s pretty sure he can hit Frollo from his position. He rips a used arrow out of a dead gypsy and places it in the crossbow. He’s never been the best shot in the army, but he’s far from bad, and since it seems like Frollo is content to stand on the gargoyle and shout, which Liam can now hear him doing, then he shouldn’t have too much of a problem hitting the bastard.

He aims with both eyes open and doesn’t second guess his aim. He just fires.

The arrow hisses through the air, flies up, and pierces through cotton robes and human flesh.

The entire square quiets down. All fighting stops. Everyone freezes where they are and just watch as Judge Frollo falls from the gargoyle he was standing on, on top of the Notre Dame, all the way down to the front steps of the cathedral, where he lands with a sickening crack and a lot of blood.

It takes a few seconds, but then everyone’s in motion again. Most guards and soldiers seem to give up the fight, now that their leader is dead, and so most og the gypsies and townspeople shout and celebrate, but a few groups here and there continue fighting, soldiers against gypsies mostly, until they’re restrained by the others around them and reluctantly surrender. The soldiers and guards surrender to the gypsies, townspeople, and peasants that are still superior in number, despite the many dead around them.

Liam heads straight inside the cathedral and barely sees any of the commotion inside.

He runs up the stairs to the towers, skipping several steps to get to Zayn faster. They literally run into each other in a hallway, and once they’ve saved themselves from falling to the floor, they hug each other tightly.

They separate again almost as quickly as they started hugging, and Liam finds himself feeling **shy**. Zayn’s smiling at him, a sweet smile that suits his face, he’s wearing white prison rags, his hair is a mess and black stuff from the smoke all over him, from top to toe, and he looks gorgeous. Liam has to remind himself again that he’s an army captain, he’s faced worse than this before, and he will again.

Of course, his body and the less rational side of his brain haven’t gotten that memo, because he’s getting flustered standing in front of a guy he’s in love with.

They stand there blushing and shuffling for what feels like a lifetime. Then Niall apparently decides that enough is enough, because he takes their hands and puts them together in his own, and he doesn’t let go until Zayn’s fingers have wormed their way in between Liam’s. As sappy as it is, it feels like a perfect fit. Zayn grins and pulls on Liam’s hand until they’re chest to chest, and then Zayn leans in and smacks his lips against Liam’s.

Niall snorts in the background, so they break apart fairly quickly, but the short experience of having Zayn kissing him is enough to fuel Liam’s energy. He suddenly feels like he could fly.

Liam and Zayn walk out of the cathedral hand in hand, to loud cheers from the crowd outside. Liam holds their joint hands up and shouts happily, because they **won** , and he’s holding hands with **Zayn** , and Frollo is **gone** , and could life get any better than this? Liam’s not sure.

Zayn looks over his shoulder and frowns, which makes Liam do the same.

Niall is standing just inside the cathedral doors, completely in the shadow, hunched in on himself.

Zayn lets go of Liam’s hand and heads back inside again. Liam can see everything that happens. He can see Zayn holding his hand out to Niall, with a happy, encouraging look on his face. He can see Niall look between the hand and Zayn’s face reluctantly, until he very slowly extends his own hand and grasps Zayn’s. He can see the smile widening on Zayn’s face when Niall lets him tug him outside. Liam can see how Niall squints and shakes as he’s dragged carefully into the sunlight, looking scared and brave and much like a little kid. He can see the proud look on Zayn’s face, and he’s pretty sure that he’s sporting one himself.

The crowd has gone quiet, and when Liam looks out at them, they look shocked and unsure, which only makes Niall look even more scared. Zayn is undeterred. He doesn’t let Niall run back inside the shelter and protection of Notre Dame. Instead, he grabs Liam’s hand again in his free one, and raises both arms in the air.

And the crowd goes wild again. Louis runs up to them and gives Niall a kiss smack in the middle of his forehead, before he rallies some gypsies and they carry Niall through the crowd and through the streets of Paris as they sing a victory song.

Zayn and Liam stay where they are, enjoying the moment, and when Zayn lays his head on Liam’s shoulder, Liam wraps his arm around Zayn’s shoulders and is convinced that life has never been better.  
And maybe nothing can top this.

Except maybe if he can get Zayn to marry him.

 

AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER.


End file.
